gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summerween Trickster
|image = S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png |first = Summerween |voice = Jeff Bennett |birthday = Deceased (Died June 22, 2012Timeline) |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |enemies = Dipper Pines; Mabel Pines; Grenda; Candy Chiu; Soos (until the end) |fate = Eaten alive by Soos |powers = Shape-shifting |quote = "You must trick or treat... or die."}} The is a large, dark, purple monster with a yellow jack-o-lantern mask. He makes an appearance in "Summerween," in which he threatens to eat Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy, and the other kids of Gravity Falls if they don't obtain 500 candies in order to meet his quota for the night before the last Jack O' Melons's flame goes out. History The Summerween Trickster first appears by spying on Dipper as he discards of rejected "loser" candy from a nearby bush. At the front door of the Mystery Shack, Dipper insults the monster by repeatedly closing the door and refusing to give him the candy he desires. When Mabel willingly opens it and apologizes, the creature, disguised by a mask and coat, enters and threatens to devour Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy if they are unable to acquire 500 pieces of candy by the time of the last jack-o-melon burning out; he then crawls over the roof out of sight. Dipper, who anticipated joining Wendy at a Summerween party, has no other choice but to join the others in trick-or-treating. When Dipper refuses to wear a costume and they get only one piece of candy, however, the Trickster reappears and frightens the gang. The kids are eventually able to obtain enough pieces of candy, but when Dipper pushes the candy supply into a nearby bush as Wendy passes by, he later discovers that the candy had fallen into a river. The Summerween Trickster then finally confronts the children, upset to discover that the candy had been lost. He then attempts to devour the children, but is run over by Soos in a pickup truck. Convinced that the monster is done for, they drive away with Soos, only for the pieces of the Trickster to reassemble into an even more hideous, malformed beast. The gang crash into the Summerween Superstore and hide among the shelves, as the monster begins to search for them furiously. They then use costumes to disguise themselves in order to escape, but when Soos drew sound from an electronic laughing skeleton, he was devoured. The kids begin to use costume weapons to strike him repeatedly. The monster then grabs the children and reveals its true face and explains that he was made from discarded candies and planned to seek revenge from all the "loser" candy that had been ignored and discarded by the children of Gravity Falls. Soos then emerges from the monster, bursting out from its body, and begins to eat on the beast's candy innards. The monster then cries in joy after finally being viewed as delicious, mainly by Soos. Appearance The Summerween Trickster is unusually tall, first seen disguised in a yellow jack-o-lantern mask and a brown coat. He is a very dark purple color. He is able to grow an extra pair of arms and extend them to grasp his victims. In his second form, he appears to be more malformed, crawling on four legs and extending his body to a certain length. His body is made up entirely of candy. He is only made up out of candy that the children of Gravity Falls discard, or to Candy Chiu, "loser candy." He is quite scary in both forms and has a deep, raspy voice. Abilities The Summerween Trickster is shown to be incredibly agile and fast, able to move like an acrobat and climb like a spider, it can also jump very high, including onto the top of buildings. It is also incredibly strong, despite its thin arms it is able to lift people into the air and rip a car door off with one hand. The Summerween Trickster can also reform if smashed to pieces, as well as regenerating limbs, as proven when Grenda chopped its hand off, and it grew back. It’s also able to swallow an entire person. He can also shape shift, such as grow extra limbs or change his form, as well as grow and elongate his form. It is also incredibly durable, and difficult to kill or harm. As well as its physical powers, the Trickster also possesses other seemingly paranormal ones, such as being able to light a Jack-o-melon with its finger tips. Its presence is also normally accompanied by spooky events such as lights flickering or strange wind. Sightings Trivia *The Summerween Trickster can be seen at 0:33 in the intro, in one of the photos, albeit with an apparent orange skin color. *The Summerween Trickster's second form is an homage to No Face from the film Spirited Away.Character designer Chris Houghton's blog. *In the promo for "Summerween," the Trickster is colored a much brighter purple than in the actual episode. Gallery Category:Creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased